Yarg!
by Leader Sheperd
Summary: Black*Star is a captain of a pirate ship, the Camellia. He never believed such legend as the Soul Eater until he came a cross it. He meets Captain Maka, First Mate Soul, her crew, and the cook Baaku. He knows right off the bat that Baaku is Tsubaki. How did she get aboard? And, why doesn't the captain like to talk about how she got her crew? Soul Eater AU R
1. Chapter 1

It's been about ten years since that horrible loss of his friend. Black*Star was now captain of his own ship.

Fire and Thunder, the lookouts, run to Black*Star. "Unknown ship northwest of our position!" Black*Star knew all the ships around and Black*Star never believed in such legend of the Soul Eater.

The unknown ship wasn't moving. It seemed to be deserted stains covered the floor. They were dark and appeared to be dried blood, the sails were dark almost black a dark aura hung over it telling all to stay away.

"Hm. Let's get closer."

A cat sat on a barrel, watching the other ship.

On the Camellia , Kid runs up to Black*Star. The cat's tail flicks. The cat hisses and its eyes glow.

Black*Star's ship lurked closer. It growls a dark figure appears behind it.

Black*Star's ship is now right beside the unknown ship. Kid swears he saw someone on board.

The cat darts off and the figure disappears.

Black*Star orders that a plank should be in between the ships so he could walk over to the unknown ship. The purple cat jumps onto another barrel and hisses at Black*Star. Black*Star looks at the cat and laughs. The cat watches him then darts off heading for an open door. When the cat goes through, the door closes. Everything was silent now. Black*Star heard very quiet mummers. A little later a dark figure landed behind Black*Star on the railing and Black*Star turned around.

Two crimson eyes stared at him. Someone opens the door and looks at Black*Star. Another shady figure. Black*Star reached for his sword, "Then let me speak with yer captain if thar is one."

The one on the rail chuckles then whistles. A few seconds later, another figure appears. The cat from earlier was sitting on its shoulders.

"Oi! What you beening here on my ship?"

Black*Star turns to look at the new figure. The figure standing in the doorway moves and stands next to the one that had just appeared.

"Is there only three of ya on this ship?"

The three don't answer.

"There's more I suppose," Two more figures appear next to the one on the rail.

After that there were more figures that stood beside the captain. He looks at their rankings. The cook was missing.

There was quiet talking behind him.

Then, this black shadow figure comes out and looks at him with white eyes. The darkness comes off of the figure that looks eerily familiar.

The talking stopped.

She pops her neck and Black*Star says, "...Tsubaki?"

Some of the figures got ready to attack.

Black*Star stepped back.

The captain clears her throat, "I don't wish to attack. Why don't we talk about this over dinner? Captain-to-Captain."

The one on the rail growls quietly soon all the figures disappear except for the three by the rail, the captain, and Tsubaki.

"Hm?"

They didn't say anything.

He starts to get uneasy and

he three move closer to him.

Black*Star looks at them.

They stop approaching.

The captain crosses her arm then looks at tsubaki, "Baaku, (pronounced Bayko/baykoh) you know what to do."

Tsubaki nods then walks off.

They watched him and the one with red eyes darts past and stands beside the captain.

"Maybe I should introduce myself, I'm captain Black*Star. The captain of Camellia."

The three look at each other. Black*Star blinks.

The captain steps forward.

"I am Captain Maka and this is my ship, the Soul Eater."

"This cannot be the Soul Eater. It isn't real. It can't be."

They look at him.

"This has to be a joke."

"It's not.." The darkness goes away revealing the captain to be a girl. The one standing next to her had white hair and was a boy. The two bheind Black*Star were girls.

"You're a girl?You don't come across to many of them."

Maka rolls her eyes and the boy next to her laughs.

"I wasn't meaning that as an insult! It's nice to see some ladies bein' captains. shows that they can be like us."

The two girls behind him laugh quietly, "I guess its a compliment then."

"On my life, I would never insult a female captain. Ever."

Albino boy sits on a barrel and looks at Black*Star.

"What's your name?" Black*Star looks at him.

The boy's red eyes glow slightly and he grins revealing shark like teeth, "Name's Soul."

Black*Star blinks surprised.

Soul chuckles.

"You two," Black*Star spins on his heel.

They smile slightly and the taller one places a hand on her hip, "Liz.." She motions to the girl next to her. "That's Patti, my little sis."

"Twins? Supposedly lookout?"

They nod.

He chuckles, "I have twins as lookouts. Not as old as you two though. Much younger. Thunder is the girl. Fire, the boy."

They look at each other and smile some.

Soul stands and stretches.

The aroma of food was starting to go through the air.

Soul grins and looks at Maka, "Smells like dinners almost done."

Maka nods, "Indeed. Baaku does cook the finest way possible."

The cat sniffs the air then purrs and rubs its head against Maka's cheek.

Maka chuckled some, "You smell that fish Baaku is fixin' ya?"

The cats purrs more then lays down, tail curling around Maka's neck.

There was three small dings, "Blair, your food is ready."

The cat jumps down and darts off.

About five minutes later, one large ding happens.

"Our food is ready now."

Soul, Liz, and Patti run off leaving the two captains behind.

"Those three are just as slick as a serpent as the twins I have."

Maka chuckles, then motions for Black*Star to follow.

"Alright. Lead the way _Miss_ Captain."

They go to the lower deck and enter the dining room.

Tsubaki had balanced several things on her head, arms, and hands. Apparently she was passing food around.

The crew were talking. Some of them were watching the two captains.

"She's real talented," Black*Star turns his head to Maka but eyes stayed on Tsubaki.

The ship looks much nicer inside than it did out.

Maka nods slightly and her ash blonde hair bounced a little.

"What else can she do?"

"A lot.." The two captains sit at a table.

"Like what?"

"She's an excellent fighter, good cook, and she keeps my crew out of trouble."

"Does she know all the parts to every weapon on board?"

"Yes, she does."

Black*Star chuckled, "She learned that back with her older brother and father. Her real name is Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. How did you find her? It's been about ten years since I last saw her when that storm hit."

Maka looks away, "We don't talk about how we find our crew members."

Thus, made the azure haired captain curious.

Soul, Liz, and Patti were watching them.

"Is this something I should not know? You can't trust me?"

Soul growls lowly. Maka looks at Black*Star, "I will not trust another unless I know I can."

"You can't trust me? I was a childhood friend of Tsubaki."

"But seeing as she doesn't even remember you, you're still an enemy."

"May I do something to try to jog her memory? It's a saying that she and I learned."

"You may, but if you try anything else, I won't hesitate to throw you to the sharks."

He chuckled, "It has to deal with sharks."

Tsubaki had set everything down and Black*Star walks to her. "Excuse me."

Tsubaki looks at Black*Star.

He cleared his throat,"This little sharky in the sea, won't you come and play with me? This little sharky in the sea..."

Tsubaki blinks,"... I promise I won't flee. This little sharky in the sea, I know you won't harm me."

Both sang the little tune, "This little sharky in the sea, has a big ol' tummy. This little sharky in the sea can I name you Chompie?"

Black*Star drops out.

Tsubaki continues, "This little sharky, don't you see? He is my baby." Tsubaki blinks. "Bl-Black*Star?"

Black*Star grinned, "Yep. It is me The one. The only, Black*Star. I'm now a captain."

Soul watched them.

"It's been about ten years Tsubaki, I never thought I would see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul watched them.

Tsubaki blinks, "Ab…About ten years?"

Black*Star nods.

blair runs up and jumps on souls shoulder watching the two also

"How's Masemune?" "He got upset but he didn't show it. You should see him now. He works with your dad at the fish market. It's been a good season for them. Making a lot of money."

Soul steps away and goes back to Maka.

Maka looks at Black*Star and Tsubaki chat away.

Soul sits next to her.

Maka looks at Soul.

Blair jumps to Maka's shoulder and Soul looks at Maka, "They're just talking normally.."

"Is... is that a tear going down Tsubaki's cheek?"

He looks at them.

Black*Star was frowning continuing to talk.

Soul growls.

Black*Star shakes his head looking at the ground then back at Taubaki. Tsubaki was biting her thumb.

Soul looks at Maka, waiting for her to say something.

'_Hmmm,'_ Maka thought. _'Maybe. Just maybe…'_

Soul stares at her.

Tsubaki nods and Black*Star walks back over to Maka. Tsubaki starts collecting the dishes. Soul stands and walks away.

"Her mom is in horrible condition."

Soul sits next to Liz and watches the two captains.

The two captains were talking and Soul saw Black*Star glance at Tsubaki every so often.

Soul sighs, then stands, "Come on.." Liz and Patti follow him.

"Alright," Liz blinks.

They go to the upper deck and look around. Patti giggled as Soul looks at her.

Liz sighs.

Soul motions for them to go where they want.

Patti started running off.

Soul sits on a barrel and looks around.

Liz runs after Patti.

He watches them.

Tsubaki walks past Soul.

Soul blinks and looks at her.

Blair was on Tsubaki's shoulder, "Are we going to set sail tonight?" She doesn't look at Soul.

"Yeah."

"Before I forget," She pulls out a bottle of rum. "Found some rum for you."

He grins and takes it.

"Thanks."

"Welcome," Blair jumps off her shoulder and onto his.

He takes a drink then scratches Blair's chin.

Blair purred some and he smiles slightly.

"I can get more later, if you don't get too drunk," Tsubaki starts walking off.

He watches her, then scratches Blairs chin again and looks around.

"What do you think of the other captain Blair?" He looks at the violet cat.

She purred very quietly.

"Nya."

He takes another drink.

Blair jumps off as the two captains walk up.

Soul looks at them.

"I do have one question, Captain Maka, why do you have a cat? To get rid of rats if there are any? Or does Tsubaki seem to catch the rats and feed them to your cat?"

Maka glances at the cat, "It just appeared on board one day and we kept it since it wouldn't leave. Also that was three questions."

Soul looks away.**  
** "I should get something from my ship real quick."

Maka nods slightly.

Black*star walks off.

Soul looks at Maka.


	3. Ten Years, Circa

_**Circa ten years…..**_

_The two were laughing. Black*Star had managed to get Tsubaki to do a real laugh. She finally got away from him, running to her parents' fishing boat. She shrieks with laughter hopping onto it. He follows after her._

_"I'm gonna get you!"_

_Masamune steps from the corner scoops his baby sister up and puts her on his shoulders._

_"I captured one of your crew men and I'm taking her to the sharks if you take one more step," Masamune chuckled._

_"A fearless pirate like me will save her," Black*Star beams and heads straight for the now running Masamune. Tsubaki held on. Her braided ponytail was whipping behind her._

_He brought her to the "sharks" all right. Their mom took her. Black*Star stopped and Masamune chuckled._

_"Come on black*Star," Tsubaki cries out._

_Black*Star puts his goofy brave face on and gets his stick sword ready, "I'll be takern my only man on deck back!"_

_Tsubaki's mom chuckles, "Not before I eat her up!"_

_Sanjuro walks up to them, "Well well. What do we have here?"_

_Tsubaki giggles, "here's papa shark!"_

_"Yahr__g!"_

_Black*Star swung the stick at Sanjuro._

_Tsubaki's father gave a heartedly chuckle._

_Tsubaki gets out of her brother's grip and runs over to Black*Star._

_"C'me on Capten! We needs to go!"_

_Black*Star gave out a full on laugh._

_Then, thunder boomed._

* * *

_**BAAAAAAA-OOOOOOOOOOOM.**_

_Lightning flashed and the wind picks up._

_The clouds started to get dark._

_The waves started to lick the fishing boat as the boat starts to rock, rain comes comes down. HARD._

_"Kids! Off now!"_

_While everyone was looking at the sky Tsubaki had hid behind some nets petrified of the sudden storm._

_Black*Star noticed first and shouted,"Tsubaki! Whare are you!"_

_Tsubaki couldn't hear him. She trembled as the fishing boat started to move side to side violently._

_Black*Star was picked up by Masamune. Tsubaki's mother got them off quickly as Sanjuro started looking for his baby girl._

_"Tsubaki! Tsubaki!"_

_He calls out. _

_She hears his voice then ran out. He saw her running._

_"Papa!"_

_"Tsubaki!"_

_As he started running toward her the boat starts tipping._

(The boat is at the end of the port, farthest from land)

_She slips and the boat tips over splintering. _

_Tsubaki goes under the water._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

__(Okay. Will be updated with this Chapter soon)

Leader sheperd


End file.
